IEP El Santuario
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: juventud divino Tesoro...


**Saint Seiya y sus personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada…**

**Juventud, divino tesoro…**

**La vida de un grupo de jóvenes, que comienzan la secundaria, otros que la cruzan y otros que la están por terminar…las amistades, las enemistades, los problemas, la fiestas, la familia, los cambios de personalidad, las notas, los profesores…todo lo que es la vida de un joven**

Bien venidos a un nuevo año escolar…-la voz de un hombre mayor, resonaba en medio del gran patio de la escuela- es un honor, el recibir cada año, nuevos alumnos, así como también conservar a otros…-seguía hablando, a un grupo grande de jóvenes de entre 13 a 17 años, que estaban formados en seis calumas-la institución educativa privada el santuario (I.E.P. EL SANTUARIO), inicia desde hoy su ciclo de estudio. Espero, que todos aquí aprecien lo que esta institución educativa les brinda, al igual que el esfuerzo de sus padres para educarlos…

Todos los años, el mismo discurso…-un joven de cabellos azules, le comento a su amigo-

Jajaja…tienes razón, pero este año fue antes de tiempo…-le contesto sonriente el otro-este año somos parte de la secundaria…-

Extraño, entrar una semana después…-se quejo el peli azul-la primaria entra después, no es justo…-

Jajaja…vamos, no es tan malo…-alentó-

Si tu lo dices…-el peli azul, miro la libreta que llevaba en su mano- que edificio te toco?-cuestiono a su compañero-

El A1…- contesto-por qué?- miro interrogante a su compañero -

Porque estábamos, en el edificio A2…Camus!-informo, con molestia- nos equivocamos…-

Demonios…no pienso llegar tarde, mi primer día!-el de cabello verde agua, comenzó a correr rumbo el edificio A1-

…

No entiendo la necesidad, de haber hecho dos edificios y para el colmo, tan separados…-se quejo una peli verde- así no podremos vernos, más que en el receso…-miro a sus compañeras que asentían-no es justo, siempre estuvimos juntas…-

Dímelo a mi…por lo menos a ustedes les toco juntas, a mi me mandaron al A1…-expreso con pesar una castaña-

Tienes a Bian, no?...-le dijo una Rubia-

Sí, pero…-

Chicas, no quiero interrumpir su charla…pero, ya es tarde…-les anuncio un pelirroja- vámonos, nos vemos luego Tani…-se despidió antes de salir corriendo-

Si, adiós…-la joven salió corriendo rumbo a su edificio-

…

Que manía la de Tío Hakurei…-expreso un peli lila de ojos verdes- si no es en primaria, es en secundaria…pero el mismo discurso…-

Igual, ya deberíamos estar acostumbrados, no?-le respondió el otro peli lila de ojos lilas-

Mu, tiene razón…Tío Hakurei, siempre ha hecho eso, no sé qué te sorprende Atla-agrego un rubio de ojos azules-

Siempre se ponen de acuerdo para contradecirme, cierto?- Atla los miro con los ojos entrecerrados-todos están contra mi….-dijo de manera dramática-

Jajaja…-rieron los otros dos-

Disculpen, son del edificio A1 o A2- pregunto un joven de cabellos naranja y ojos rubíes-

Somos del A1…-contesto el rubio-

Demonios, me equivoque…gracias-se despidió para luego ir corriendo-

No entiendo cómo se equivocan?,- Atla miro a su hermano y amigo- si los edificios tienen el A1 y A2 , marcados de una manera gigantes…-

Debe ser nuevo…-su hermano se encogió de hombros-

Son seis edificios, en un colegio grande…eres nuevo, como no te equivocas?-le dijo el rubio-

Otra vez…siempre se ponen de acuerdo!-Alta les miro con molestia-

Jajaja…no te enojes, mejor vamos ya…que se nos hace tarde…-

Mejor…-contesto Atla-

…

Que sueño…-un rubio de ojos verdes, se estiraba cómodamente, en la carpeta-extraño estar en la primaria…-se quejo, antes de ver ingresar a mas alumnos al salón- primer año de secundaria…uf…-suspiro-espero por lo menos, que a unos de mis ex compañeros les toque en este edificio…-pensó para sí-

Aioria?...-una niña de cabellos celeste, se acerco al joven-que bueno que encuentro alguien conocido…-agrego-

Hilda, hola…-saludo con una sonrisa a la joven-

Me puedo sentar junto a ti?...-pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa-

Claro, porque no…-respondió a la joven-creí que irías a Francia…-le comento, haciendo que la joven le mirara-

Sí, pero mamá, decidió que terminara mis estudios, antes de regresar…-

Entiendo…-

…

Uf…llegamos-soltó un suspiro-te dije que revisaras bien…-le espeto a su acompañante-

El que debería haberse fijado eres, tú!-le regreso el otro-

Échame la culpa…-

Porque es tu culpa…-ambos se pusieron a discutir cuando, un joven de ojo Azules y cabello rubio corto, los interrumpió-

Disculpen, pero necesito pasar…-pidió educado-

Disculpa…Syd, muévete!-ordeno uno-

Muévete tú!- le costó el otro-

Syd, Bud, dejen pasar al joven…-les dijo un rubio de ojos celestes-discúlpalos, son un poco especiales…-le pidió al otro rubio-

Hagen!- se quejaron los otros dos-

Vamos, que el profesor ya viene…-les dijo a los otros tres, antes de entrar al salón-

…

Te toca en el A1?-Kanon, miraba a su hermano ser cuestionado por un rubio de ojos almendras-

Si, y a ti?-cuestiono Saga al joven-

A2 y a ti en que edificio Kanon?-ahora se dirigió al gemelo menor-

En el A2, no toca juntos…-fue su simple respuesta-

Qué bueno, me preocupaba ser el único de los tres en estar en A2 de la preparatoria…-soltó con alivio-

Gracias Sigfried-le dijo sarcástico Saga-

Jajaja…lo siento…será mejor irnos, se nos hará tarde-anuncio para luego caminar rumbo edificio A2-nos vemos…-se despidió-

Bueno, nos vemos a la salida…-el gemelo menor se despidió-

Si, hasta la salida…-contesto el mayor, así ambos se dirigieron a sus edificios-por primera vez en todos estos años, nos toco en diferentes salones…-pensó-

…

Ángelo, no has visto a Shura?-pregunto un peli celeste a un peli azul-

No, no lo eh visto…-le contesto antes de sentarse en una carpeta, de al fondo de salón- por qué?-

Esperaba, que este año nos tocara juntos…-contestos sentándose a su lado- se abra cambiado de colegio?-

Por qué?, tal vez le toco en el A2…-le contesto con desgano-

No sé…-susurro el otro- se me hace raro…-

Pareces su novia, preocupándote por todo…-le comentó burlón, ganándose una mirada molesta de su compañero- ya no te enojes…es broma, Afro…-

Guárdatelas…-simplemente contestó-

…

Llegamos!-Milo, miro con una gran sonrisa el salón de primer año de edificio A1, con una gran sonrisa-

Entremos de una vez…-fue ordeno su compañero-

Si vamos…-ambos entraron al salón, que para su suerte…-disculpe la tardanza…-se disculpo frente al profesor-

Adelante…-fue la respuesta del hombre-

Ambos jóvenes, buscaron con la mirada asientos libres, encontrándolos…para su mala suerte, separados…-

Yo voy junto a la peli celeste y tu junto al rubio…-le susurro Camus a Milo, quien asintió-vamos…-los dos se dirigieron a los dos asientos-

…

**N/A: hola, antes que nada les anuncio que este finc, es el reemplazo de mi finc…Comparación y es que hace unos minutos…jajaja…se me vino una idea diferente sobre este, así que decidí modificarlo…espero comprensión de todas las lectoras de Comparación…gracias por leer!**


End file.
